1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are manufactured by forming a plurality of conductive layers and then being patterned to include a thin film transistor, a capacitor, a pixel electrode, and wiring connecting thereto. In particular, a functional layer that realizes an optical resonance structure may be further included in a pixel electrode. In general, such a functional layer is formed of a semi-permeable metal by using deposition.
However, when the functional layer is formed by deposition, high-priced deposition equipment is required and a patterning process is essential through etching after the deposition. Also, the functional layer formed of a semi-permeable metal may corrode and be damaged during patterning through etching. Also, as silver atoms are densely arranged in the functional layer formed by deposition, the functional layer has low light transmittance and thus optical extraction efficiency of the functional layer decreases. In addition, when the functional layer is formed by deposition, a light scattering function of the functional layer is deteriorated and thus a separate structure for light scattering, such as a polarizer, is required.